To Be Home
by digitalgetdown
Summary: <html><head></head>The knowledge of her own reality and of another reality fills her, overwhelms and frightens her. Crossover with AngelBtVS. CordeliaXRandy. Problem with crossovers? Don't read!</html>


**Note** - Something I just came up with because I enjoy non-canon/crossover/crack pairings. Angel: Season 2: Episode: Belonging with a far different ending. Also, the RAW and SmackDown rosters are unified once again and will ignore real life. I only catch RAW & SmackDown when I can so I'll more than likely be ignoring other story lines. Pairings: Cordelia/Randy, possible Edge/Lita, others still up in the air. Reviews are love!

**Part One**

She stands off to the far side of the Host with Angel and Wesley between them as Landok reads from the book held in his green hands. Idly, she wonders what she should do after. When Landok is back in his own dimension. Wonders if she could still make it to one of the clubs and possibly get a few dances in before they close. It's still early, isn't it?

A roar of thunder is heard just before the flash of light appeared, Cordelia Chase jumping in surprise and then closing her eyes in response. She further shields herself with a forearm. Eyes cast away. The light seems to engulf her, spreading warmth throughout her body. Seconds pass and the light only burns brighter, harsher, before darkness finally settles.

She sighs and after a moment notes with concern the apparent fear she feels, heart beats rapidly in her chest and breath escapes her lips in harsh, tired gasps. The sound of several, heavy and quickly approaching footsteps reaches her ears and she snaps her eyes open. She immediately sees, senses the difference in her surroundings. No longer inside of the demon karaoke bar known as Caritas, no longer in the presence of Angel, Wesley, or the Host. Instead, she finds herself inside of a stairwell, descending with haste...

_What in the hell is going on?_ She wonders with panic, though she dares not stop moving. She throws a quick glance upward, eyes practically bulging out of their sockets at the sight of several large men not two flights above her, looks of malice etched onto their faces. Her fear multiplies. _This is not good. This is so not good!_ She quickens her pace, notes her lack of footwear and subsequently her attire. She is dressed for bed, instead of the denim catsuit she could have sworn she had put on only hours before, wearing a pair of low-rising gray track pants and a loose fitting white v-neck shirt. She couldn't help but wonder yet again, _What the hell is going on?_

Upstairs, a door slams open.

"CORDELIA?" A male voice calls out in concern, his panic evident.

She hears herself calling out in reply, "HELP!" More footsteps echo throughout the stairwell. Still, she runs. A name falls from her lips, both unfamiliar and familiar. "RANDY!" While she doesn't recognize the name, the feeling of safety, of home, spreads through her. She just knows that he'll save her.

The sounds of a fight breaks out from above her, but her pace doesn't slow. Grunts of pain and words of hate and anger are thrown around and still she runs.

She's almost at the bottom floor when a hand reaches out for her and she begins to stumble. They catch her before she is able to fall completely and pulls her against their chest. She fights them off, tries to pull away.

"It's OK. It's OK. It's me. You're fine. Safe. I've got you." He tells her, turns her around to face him. She melts against his arms, buries her face against his chest and begins to cry. Her body shakes from her previous fear and from leftover adrenaline. He pulls her tighter against him, hands rubbing up and down and in circles against her back. He kisses the top of her head and whispers words to comfort her, to soothe her. Her tears soak his shirt.

"I was so scared." She hears herself telling this man. This stranger, yet the feeling of familiarity is there. "They were inside our hotel room. I don't know how they got in. They were waiting for us." Her eyes snap open and she pulls away from him in order to look up at his face, into a pair of intense blue eyes. Her fear and concern for another consumes her. "Oh, my God! John! There were too many of them! He's hurt! I should have stayed... I just ran away! I should have stayed!"

As the words pour out of her mouth, she wonders how she could possibly know these things and much, much more. The knowledge of her own reality (of the reality with Angel and Wesley and Gunn) and of another reality (of this man that holds her, Randy, of John and of countless others) fills her, overwhelms and frightens her.

She buries herself into his arms once again. Her hands clutch at his t-shirt. Her tears still falling, she stares at the silver band that rests around her ring finger in awe.

Soon, she's exhausted. She cries herself to sleep in the arms of her husband.

"She's asleep."

Randy Orton heaves out a sigh at the observation of his friend and carefully lifts his wife into his arms, bridal style. He says nothing, though his anger and fear over the situation is apparent in his eyes.

Edge shares a look with his brother, Christian, though they both remain silent. They're relieved that they had reached Cordelia before she could have been caught and harmed. CM Punk and his group of followers called the New Nexus had weeks ago apparently deemed it OK to go after a woman in order to get under the skin of their opponent and Punk's current rival. It sickens Edge. And shames him, because, truth be told, he had done something similar in the past. Though always inside of the wrestling ring, and at more times than once because she had interfered. But Lita had been a Diva then. Cordelia, however, was and is not.

Still, he tells himself, no excuses...

He clears his throat, pushes thoughts of the redhead away. Their relationship now far better than it was once. "We probably shouldn't go through the lobby. People will wonder."

Christian is quick to agree. "We'll go through the second floor, ride the elevator back up to the ninth."

Randy only nods.

Edge leads the way, fights the urge to walk up further to the fourth floor in order to kick at the unconscious bodies that littered the ground as he remembers how he and Christian had stepped out of the elevator and onto the ninth floor only to be met with the sight of a frantic and pissed off Viper rushing towards the direction of the stairwell and a disoriented and bleeding John Cena. His head busted open.

They offered to help him-

"M'fine." Cena had muttered and waved them away as he forced himself up to his feet. "Help Orton. New Nexus-"

And the blonde brothers had rushed off and followed after Randy at the mention of the New Nexus, fearing Cordelia's safety. The brunette was obviously missing.

Edge throws a glance back over his shoulder. "New Nexus. We'll make them pay. CM Punk especially-"

Randy's expression darkens considerably. Eyes fill with hatred. "Punk is mine. I'll fucking kill him."

Edge presses his lips together. To force himself to stay quiet. The scene from earlier replays through his mind. Of Randy's earlier attack against CM Punk when the third generation Superstar had caught up with him. Edge turns around and pushes the door to the second floor open, the words he couldn't speak in his mind.

_You almost did, Randy. You almost did._


End file.
